1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure between the movable and the stationary part of a door, a flap or the like, especially for vehicles, such as a hinged rear window of a motor vehicle, comprising a lock on one, especially the stationary, part of the flap and with a closing head movable axially relative thereto on the other, especially the movable, part of the flap, wherein the closing head comprises an undercut axial shoulder for a radially movable locking member of the lock which is spring-mounted in a direction of its movement axis, and the locking member in the coupling situation of the closing head engages behind the axial shoulder and is then in a locked position, and the lock, in addition to the locking member, has an axially spring-mounted sensing member and a return member for the locking member, wherein the sensing member projects into the axial movement path of the closing head and is actuated by the closing head, while the return member moves the locking member into a release position relative to the closing head, in which the closing head can be decoupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of vehicles the closure can be used, for example, on the hinged rear window. The closure comprises a closing head and a lock which are coupled with one another upon closing the rear window. In the coupling situation, the spring-action locking member engages behind an axial shoulder of the closing head which characterizes the locked position of the closure. For decoupling the closing head, the locking member is transferred by a return member into a release position where the closing head can again be decoupled from the lock and the rear window can be transferred into the open position.
In the known closure, the closing head comprises on its free end portion a control surface which extends at a slant to the axial movement direction and has the task to push away the locking member against its spring force during coupling of the closing head. The locking member was subjected to axial loads. The pushing away action of the locking member by the closing head resulted in friction and thus in wear. After extended use disturbances caused by wear resulted which could be remedied only in a cumbersome way by after-adjustment. Moreover, the closure also had an axially spring-loaded sensing member which had the task to cooperate with a sensor. The sensor had the task to initiate further functions within the vehicle, for example, activation of the theft alarm. The sensing member therefore had its own function relative to the locking member. Both components had no functional connection with one another.
The invention has the object to develop an inexpensive, space-saving closure of the aforementioned kind which is characterized by high reliability and minimal failure liability. This is achieved according to the invention by the sensing member being a locking means for the locking member and the locking member being secured by it in a release position until the closing head is decoupled, wherein the axial movement of the sensing member resulting during coupling of the closing head releases the locking action so that the radial spring load transfers the locking member into its locking position, and wherein the radial return movement of the locking member resulting from actuation of the return member activates the locking action of the sensing member and locks the locking member in its release position.
According to the invention, the sensing member takes on the new function to realize a locking means for the locking member. As long as the closing head is decoupled, the sensing member blocks the release position of the locking member. This allows for a wear-free coupling and decoupling of the closing head without the locking member having to be moved by the closing head. The movement of the locking member occurs instead only when the full coupling position of the closing head in the lock is reached. This is realized automatically. Upon insertion, the closing head impacts on the sensing member which, because of its axial spring action, follows this axial movement of the closing head. The moved sensing member releases the locking action so that the locking member is transferred by its radial spring loading into its locking position in which it engages behind the closing head. The locking of the locking member by the sensing member occurs automatically again once the locking member is returned into its release position upon actuation of the return member. This establishes again the initial state.